A way back
by A single star
Summary: This tells the story of how Rose managed to finally get back to The Doctor but also help Donna. It takes place during 'Turn Left' Find out what length Rose went to and how she returned.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N So I came up with this idea after watching four hours of Doctor who, I thought why not write a story on Rose's side of Turn left and how she managed to find a way back to the Doctor. I hope you enjoy, please let me know what you think!**

The sky was cloudy and light rain patted against the window on a cold Wednesday morning. Rose sat in her office with a mug in her hand staring out of the window. She hated when it was cloudy and cold because it reminded her so much of that day. The worse day of her life which kept coming back to haunt her in her dreams. It had been a long year for Rose mainly because she spent the first couple of months in exile not wanting any human contact.

Jackie was over her head worrying about her daughter just wanting to help, but in the end Rose came around. After a very long discussion with her dad she decided to join Torchwood, she did know a thing or two about aliens from traveling with the Doctor. As the months went on Rose found herself enjoying her job, one day they would be out and about and the next in her office filing and writing up reports on the life form.

Recently there had been a lack of any new alien reports which the team found odd. This had been going on for little over a week now, she had done many scans of the area but it had come up blank. So this led Rose to be sitting in her office staring out of the window aimlessly. Pete had told her to go home but stayed in spite of herself, not wanting to go home to her empty flat.

Jackie had tried numerous of times to hook her up with men and she had tried by going out for lunch. But she just found herself bored because too her no one was like him and quite frankly she didn't think anyone would be. A single tear fell from her eye slowly landing on the wooden desk. She hadn't cried since… not really, mainly because she wouldn't let herself. He wanted her to move on like he probably had already.

A loud knock on her office door brought her out of her thoughts she mumbled a quick come in and wiped at her eyes. Rose found herself smiling when her old friend Mickey slipped into the room with a blue file in his hands. "Hey Rose, everything okay? He noticed the tear track running down her cheek.

She pushed her chair back and stood from behind the desk. "Yeah just thinking, what you got there? She nodded to the file, which Mickey quickly remembered.

"Oh well it's a new project we've kinda been working on without you". He stopped hoping she wasn't mad at them for this. But she surprised him by reaching out her hand for the file to have a flick through the details.

"So it's a dimensional cannon which is just about finished, needs a few tweaks here and there". Rose took the file and laid it on her desk slowly turning the pages, not fully listening to Mickey rattling on. She scanned the information about how the machine could cross into different worlds without too much effect. Was this the answer to her problem or a sign? Rose ran her fingers over a neatly done sketch of the machine.

"Can I see it? Mickey rubbed the back of his neck.

"Read though the files first there's a lot you don't know". Rose nodded not really in the mood to argue. She walked back behind her desk and took a seat sliding the file over towards her. For the next couple of hours she read through all the different section of the report, it wasn't until she reached the top secret part she fully understood what Mickey had meant.

Once she had read through the last section Rose placed the file down and stood from her desk. By now the sky had turned dark and the lights in the building had turned on for those who did night shifts. Rose quickly took out her phone and dialled Mickey's number hoping he would answer.

Each time the phone rang she prayed he would pick up the next time until final he did.

"I read through the file but I didn't realise how bad it had gotten". The line went quiet for a second.

"Are you still at the office? Rose walked across the room and took a seat on her sofa.

"Yes but… She was quickly cut off by Mickey.

"I'll be up in two minutes". And with that he hung up leaving Rose staring at her phone confused. True to his word Mickey walked into her office.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to tell you all this, but Pete said the time wasn't right. I've been monitoring the walls plus the rifts and it's nothing like I've ever seen before. At first sight it looks like their breaking down but it's something else. Rose I think something's happening in the other world and it's major". Mickey lifted a brown leather briefcase and laid it gently on the glass coffee table.

"I've recorded everything off the computer". Rose watched as he unlocked the briefcase and took out another pile of paperwork. "We're hoping the dimensional cannon will work because it looks like the other world needs us". She looked up from the paperwork shocked. They had found another way to the other world.

"Rose before you get all mad it wasn't as easy". She stood up feeling tears well up in her eyes; she couldn't believe what she was hearing. They had went behind her back for nearly over a year building a machine that can get her back to the other world and Mickey was telling her not to get mad.

"It started off as a different project but once we realised it was something completely different to what we intended things changed, Pete didn't want anyone to tell you encase you got your hopes up then somehow it went wrong". Rose turned around letting the tears drop from her eyes.

"I would have taken any risks". Mickey nodded wanting to go and comfort her but instead reached into his pocket and took out some keys.

"I can show you the machine". Rose wiped the back of her hand across her face and then walked towards the door. They walked in silence until they reached the lifts.

"I want to help anyway I can but we're all worried about you". As the lift door dinged open and they both stepped inside Rose found herself letting out a breath. "I don't need looking after to, so please save your worrying, I know mum put you all up to this". She stared at the little screen above the keypad, counting down the floors until they reached the very bottom.

"She just doesn't want you doing anything stupid". Mickey looked up at her sadly.

"It wasn't like she told me traveling with the Doctor was stupid every chance she got". The doors quickly sprung open and Rose quickly rushed out before more tears fell. Mickey jogged to try and keep up with her, pointing out the correct door. He took out his pass which was hanging from a chain around his neck and swiped it along a little window beside the door. Rose watched feeling her heart beat quicken at the thought of a way back to The Doctor.

The door clicking open made her jump slightly having been in her own thoughts. Mickey pushed the door open and held it leaving Rose to go inside first. She didn't need asking twice Rose took a couple of steps into the huge room and found herself staring at all the different equipment that surrounded her.

A loud buzzing filled the quiet room which turned out to be Mickey's phone with a message. He swiftly dipped his hand into his coat pocket and brought out his phone. It was soon followed by a gasp making Rose look up from the strange object she had found.

"It's worse than we thought you have to go." She shot him a confused looked but Mickey ignored it and ran across the room coming to a stop next to a huge machine.

"Is that the dimensional cannon? The machine which was now lighting up from being turned on basically looked like a huge white cannon.

"You need to look out for this woman". Mickey handed her a picture of a fiery looking red head. She didn't have time to ask anymore question because she was already getting moved in front of the cannon.

"Rose put what you know to good use, and keep in mind what you read in them files okay? She was about to protest when a bright light appeared in front of her causing her to lift up her arms to shield her eyes. The next think Rose felt was a falling sensation, just when she thought she had hit the ground she found herself running through some light.

Then all of a sudden she was on a street heading towards some barriers. An ambulance stood with two police cars parked beside it.

"What happened? What did they find? Rose stopped grabbing the woman's arm, she recognised her from the picture Mickey had shown her. "Sorry did they find someone? The red haired woman looked at her slightly shocked.

"I don' know. A bloke called The Doctor or something". Rose felt her heart beat quicken hoping he was around.

"Well where is he? The other woman shook her head not knowing what to say.

"They took him away. He's dead. I'm sorry, did you know him? I mean, they didn't say his name. Could be any doctor". She instantly felt her heart drop it couldn't be true, not her Doctor. But she had to keep strong and not break down not here not now.

"I came so far". Rose said sadly as she stared off into the distance. "What's your name? She just managed to say feeling the tears surface.

"Donna. And you? Not wanting to get into a full conversation about who she was, Rose cut it short. She realised it wasn't the right time just yet.

"Oh I was just... passing by. I shouldn't even be here. This is wrong. This is wrong... this is so wrong. Sorry, what was it? Donna what? Something on Donna's back caught her attention it was some sort of creature none like she's seen before. But it took the form of a black beetle.

"Why'd you keep looking at my back for? Rose tore her eyes away from the beetle and looked back up at Donna. "I'm not". She flicked her eyes to the wriggling creature fascinated by it. "Yes you are. You keep looking behind me. You're doing it now. What is it? What's there! Did someone put something on my back?!

As Donne fidgeted and tried to reach the creature everybody saw but her, Rose took that moment to leave. The light quickly surrounded her and pulled her almost welcoming her back. In a few minute she opened her eyes to find herself back in that huge machine room.

"Rose your back". Mickey jumped up from a chair he had been sitting on nearby the machine.

"How'd it go? All she could do was shake her head as the tears started to leak from her eyes.

"He's gone". She whispered just as Mickey took her into his arms as a form of comfort. Rose welcomed it feeling everything come out at once, she had been holding back so much for too long now.


	2. Chapter 2

They stood tucked up in each other's arms for a couple more seconds, enjoying the comfort and remembering the old times. That was until Rose pulled away lifting the sleeve of her coat and wiping it across her eyes. What had she to hope for now he was gone forever.

"What happened? Mickey said softly trying to gauge Rose's reaction to his question.

"The cannon it brought me out on this street there were an ambulance, if only I had been there earlier things might have been different". She stopped herself and took in a deep breath.

"I saw the woman from the picture it seemed like she didn't know what was going on but said The Doctor is dead". Fresh tears began to run down her cheeks.

"Rose that wasn't supposed to happen something went wrong; Donna was The Doctor's companion, I read a file by Unit that traced back to this planet they had been on". Rose nodded she just hoped that with the help of Donna they could sort this mess out.

"When's the next time I have to go? Mickey took out his well-equipped phone which held his entire support file.

"A couple of months which is basically a year for them". She sniffed and ran a hand through her messy hair trying to rid the tangles.

"So we wait". Mickey slipped his device back into his pocket and walked around the machine making sure everything was off.

"How about a cuppa? Rose laughed feeling the old team spirit come back.

"Okay but I'm making it". Mickey gasped faking a hurt expression as he nudged her side with his elbow.

"My cuppa's not good enough for you". Rose just rolled her eyes. They joked about like old times as they made their way back up to the offices.

"Rose you do realise we'll have to tell Pete about this right? She walked into her office and took a seat on the sofa.

"I know". Rose took out her phone checking for any messages, she found one off Jackie moaning about something.

"C'mon we better go". She pulled herself up off the comfy sofa and followed Mickey back out of the room. It wasn't that she didn't want to tell Pete about what happened in the other world it was more of he might stop her from going. She wanted to help Donna even if it meant never seeing The Doctor again.

Instead of taking the lift they jogged down to the first floor and out into the chilly night.

Rose sighed pulling her jacket around herself this was going to be a long night she thought. Just as they reached the car and Mickey had taken out his keys there was a flash of lightening which lit up the sky. Rose quickly slid into the car as the rain came lashing down soaking the dry ground.

The drive home was silent all that could be heard was the gently patter of rain on the wind screen and the wipers swishing backwards and forwards. Rose sighed deeply thinking how much Jackie was going to over react about this whole situation.

She could just see her mum now standing with her arms crossed. But being truthful it had nothing to do with her, what Rose chose to do. Even if it did risk her life.

They approached the large metal gates and drove up the gravel drive way towards the mansion. Picking her bag up ready Rose opened the car door and jumped out, dashing across towards the front door. She flung the wooden door open and dropped her bag.

Jackie came rushing out of the kitchen with a bowl in her hand.

"Rose I didn't expect you to come over tonight". She placed the bowl on a cabinet in the hallway and opened her arms for a hug.

"Well I actually came to see dad". Jackie wrapped her arms around her daughter like she hadn't seen her for months.

"Pete!". Rose hugged her mum back then pulled away when Mickey walked in.

"Hi Jackie". She smiled towards him then went padding back to the kitchen. A minute later a rather worn out Pete appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Is something up? He slowly descended the stairs, a mug in his left hand.

"Rose knows about the cannon, but there's been a bit of change to our original plans". Pete frowned holding out a hand motioning for them to go through to the living room. Rose and Mickey took a seat on the sofa whereas Pete took the recliner.

"Mickey showed me all the files about what's happening on earth. I have to help dad especially now there's no doctor". Rose felt tears prick her eyes at her words, she found herself swallowing the forming lump in her throat.

"What do you mean there's no Doctor? Mickey answered knowing this was affecting Rose.

"Rose travelled across the void and back to our earth. She met the red head who like you explained didn't have a clue about The Doctor therefore no one was to stop him on Christmas eve". Pete linked his hands together everything he had researched was coming true all the facts.

"I'm assuming Unit know? Rose nodded very slowly she had seen them carrying her best friend off.

"That means that this Christmas there will be an explosion taking the whole of London". Pete rubbed the back of his neck feeling slightly stressed by all this.

"I have to go back; it's what he would have wanted". Rose got to her feet going to leave the room.

"I can't stop you but Rose please be careful". She smiled at her dad then left the room grabbing Mickey's keys off the side.

Rose raced back to Torchwood not really caring about the other traffic on the roads; she just knew she had to reach her target. She parked up outside then jogged inside not having time for the lifts she took the stairs. Once she reached the right room Rose took out her ID badge and scanned herself in, not really having any problems. She hurried across the room dropping her bag in the process, and away towards the cannon setting up the controls.

She stepped in the marked circle in front of the machine and closed her eyes ready. In a matter of minutes she was transported across to her home planet.

Rose opened her eyes to find herself in a dark alley; she looked around trying to get her bearings. That was when she saw someone pass who she recognised as Donna. Rushing Rose headed towards her trying not to trip up in the progress. The red head was staring at her not believing her eyes.

"Blimey! Are you all right? What was that, fireworks or…". She looked around amazed.

"I don't know. I was just walking along. That's weird." Rose held her hand to her head trying to act confused. Donna gave her a long stare eventually coming to terms with who it was.

"You're the one. Christmas Eve. I met you in town." She smiled trying to act as though she was trying to remember the other woman name.

"Donna? Isn't it?". Rose crossed her arms feeling the nip of the cold air.

"What was your name? Donna enquired hoping to be told this time.

"How're you doing? You're looking good. How's things, what have you been up to? Her attention was taken away by a strange creature on the red heads back.

"You're doing it again". Donna glared at her having had enough of people staring at her funny.

"What? Rose ripped her eyes off the creature and looked down at the floor.

"Looking behind me, people keep on doing that, looking behind me". She felt sorry for Donna having this thing on her back; everything was messed up in this world this wasn't supposed to happen.

"What sort of people? Rose asked quickly knowing she had to forces on the matter at hand.

"People in the street. Strangers. I just catch them sometimes, staring at me. Like they're looking at something. And then I get home, and I look, and there's nothing there. See? Look, now I'm doing it! Donna looked over her shoulder trying to see what it was on her back, but fail.

"What are you doing for Christmas? Rose decided to change the subject hoping to distract her from the thing for a minute.

"What am I what? She asked slightly shocked by her random question.

"Next Christmas any plans? Donna tried to think but her head was all over the place right now a lot had been happening lately.

"I don't know. That's ages away. Nothing much, I suppose. Why? She remembered how Pete had said London would be destroyed so she had to do everything in her power to make sure Donna survived or else things might not be able to get back to how they were.

"Just, I think you should get out, you and your family. Don't stay in London. Just leave the city". Rose could tell that the other woman was beginning to become agitated by the minute but she had to keep pushing.

"What for? She knew she couldn't give too much away.

"Nice hotel Christmas break? Donna shook her head trying to control her anger at the blonde.

"Can't afford it". That's when she remembered the little ticket that basically was a lifeline.

"Well no, you got that raffle ticket". Baffled Donna raised her voice, her feisty side showing.

"How do you know about that? Rose ignored her question and pushed on.

"First prize, luxury weekend break. Use it, Donna Noble". And that was the last straw for Donna the one which made her snap.

"Why won't you tell me your name? I think you should leave me alone". Rose took a deep breath and watched as the fiery red head walked away.

She just hoped that Donna would listen to her, but she would soon find out. Rose gave one final look down the quiet street then turned back into the alley and disappeared. But instead of reappearing in the machine room back in the parallel world she found herself in what looked like a warehouse. Something stood in the middle of the room caught her attention.


	3. Chapter 3

Rose edged forward not quite believing her eyes, stood right in front of her was the TARDIS. But there was something different about the old ship she looked broken almost as if she had given up. Rose walked around the box noticing cables attached, were they keeping her alive?

She reached out a hand and placed it on a wooden section. And just then she was transported to a different time, she was back in the courtyard behind the restaurant. The blue box stood before her she was confused as to why The Doctor had gone inside.

Surely whatever that thing was banging against the exit door would have no problems finding them in this small box. As the banging got louder and the doors sounded as if they were giving way Rose decided to give it a chance.

She remembered going inside and being overwhelmed at how you could possibly fit a huge room like that in a small box. Then she had panicked and run back outside wanting some air, but that didn't stop her circling the strange box trying to work it out.

Then as quick as she was remembering the scene it was gone and she was back inside the factory standing beside the now broken TARDIS. It was as if she was showing Rose the memory which made her smile. A voice suddenly brought her out of her thoughts it was a strict voice.

"Who are you and what are you doing here? Rose turned to see an official looking woman. The woman looked to be middle aged she wore an all-black uniform with the letters UNIT written on the blazer.

"How did you get the TARDIS? The officer slightly confused stopped in front of her.

"We restored it from underneath the Thames". Rose frowned that must have been where The Doctor was trying to stop the Racnoss but failed.

"Ma'am you still haven't said who you are? The older woman watched as the blonde walked back towards the dying ship. "I'm a friend of The Doctors one that's came so far". She could tell there was more to the girl just by looking into her eyes, but she kept quiet not pushing for details.

"Captain Erisa Magambo". She saluted but Rose didn't see she was too busy inside the TARDIS at the console.

"Why is she so quiet? Erisa made her way into the console room. The room which was usually full of light and alive with a low hum, now stood empty and silent.

"I think she knows he didn't survive ma'am". Rose stared at the blank computer screen, tears slowly trickling down her face. She had never felt more alone in her life. "There is an organisation that might be able to help you; they go under the name of Torchwood, run by a Captain Jack Harkness".

Slightly shocked Rose looked up not caring about how she looked from crying. "They work outside the government and beyond the police". Jack ran Torchwood the organisation that trapped her in the parallel universe.

"But the battle of Canary Wharf? Erisa placed her hands in front of her. "They didn't have anything to do with that". Rose nodded as she took out her phone and searched her numbers, it had been a while and he might have changed his number but it was worth a shot.

She pressed the call button and slowly lifted the phone to her ear. A minute later an American accent filled the phone. "Hello? Rose stood speechless not believing her luck.

"Hi Jack, it's Rose". The line went silent for a minute as if he didn't know what to say to her.

"But I though, never mind where are you? She looked around with a slight smile.

"The TARDIS". Rose could hear faint talking in the background, she wondered if there were many of them.

"I heard about what happened underneath the Thames and UNIT that have the TARDIS". She looked around at the captain who was walking around the old spaceship weighing up the controls.

So Rose assumed she was in UNIT base. "Rose if there is anything you need help". She held back the tears it was nice to hear from Jack. If only it was under different circumstances.

"Jack I have to go sorry". Before he could protest Rose hung up slipping her phone into her pocket. She ran her hand across the console one last time taking in the memory,

_ In the blink of an eye she was stood next to The Doctor listening to him ramble on about a distant planet. _

_"Ha you are going to love this place, crystals everywhere, market places full of anything and everything you can imagine". Rose grinned following him around the console. _

_"You're full of it". The Doctor flicked a few switches and pulled a lever._

_ "Allons – y". _

Rose sighed making her way to the door she stepped outside and saw the bright light of the dimensional cannon. She closed her eyes and let the light surround her pulling her back through the void. When Rose opened her eyes she was back in the machine room of Torchwood.


	4. Chapter 4

Rose lay in bed staring up at the ceiling it had been nearly a month since she had been to the other world. She had barely slept in weeks to many thoughts running through her mind, no time to sleep. The Torchwood files had also been keeping her busy, report after report was coming in. But it wasn't only the other world that was heading for disaster the parallel one was showing signs of trouble. Just the other day Pete had pointed out the void activity and how cracks were beginning to appear in the walls.

So it wasn't only saving her home world it was saving this parallel world too. Rose had also been keeping in contact with Jack after faxing a report over to their Torchwood. She had found out a new company called ATMOS was trying to poison people by placing a little device in the car. Jack didn't really go into depth about it because he didn't know much at that point in time.

Hearing her phone buzzing on the side table beside the bed Rose reached her hand out from underneath the duvet and picked it up. It was an email from Jack; quickly she opened it and read the contents. Rose couldn't believe what she was reading, apparently the Sontaran's who were old emeries of The Doctor, were trying to poison everybody. So Jack and his team had taken it into their own hands to go and stop them.

But it could mean death. She closed the email and threw the phone down feeling frustrated why had things taken a turn for the worst. All this chaos just because one man had died, one man that could save them all without anyone knowing it.

Rose threw back the duvet and rolled out of her bed knowing it was time to go back. She had a sort of sinking feeling deep within her chest like something was going to go wrong. But she couldn't let that bring her down.

She tiredly walked across the room stopping at her wardrobe and pulling the door open not really looking at what she grabbed to wear. This happened to be the outfit she had worn when she had last ventured into the other world. Once dressed Rose made her way down the hall, there was no time for food mainly because she was in a hurry.

She grabbed her car keys off the worktop and coat off the stand, scanning the room one last time she left. As Rose was walking to her car she took out her phone and decided to leave her mum a message just encase they tried to get in touch with her. The phone rang a couple of times before going into voicemail she left a message then hung up, pocketing her phone. When she reached the car Rose slid into the driver's seat, without looking back she made the journey to Torchwood.

Fifteen minutes later Rose pulled up outside the Torchwood building, was this it for her? Would she with the help of Donna be able to put everything right in the other universe? Just then a loud bang sounded Rose looked up at the darkening sky to see flashes of lightening. Usually this didn't bother her but there was something not right, her worries was soon confirmed when the whole sky began to split creating a gap between the clouds. Rose quickly slipped out of the car staring up at the sky to see what might happen next.

"Rose!" She looked around to see Mickey and Jake running towards her armed and ready.

"What's going on? They both came to a stop in front of her quite clearly out of breath.

"It's because of what's happening in the other world it's affecting this one too". Rose sighed she had to go even if disaster was striking in this world. It was up to the Torchwood team to help. Mickey placed a hand on her shoulder to show that he understood that she had to go.

"Go we'll be fine here it's nothing we can't handle". She smiled at her old boyfriend placing her hand on top of his. After everything she had been through Mickey was still stood by her side as nothing more than a friend and he had accepted that. He was no longer Mickey the idiot well not to her anyways. With a nod and a smile Rose sprinted off towards the Torchwood building hoping she wasn't too late.

She quickly went through the same routine like the many times before until final she was stood in front of the machine ready to go. Rose closed her eyes as she let the machine take her to the other world, by now she had gotten used to the falling feeling.

As she opened her eyes once again Rose found herself on a street corner. Was this right? Well it must have been because she remembered typing into the system Donna's location. She walked around the corner looking up to find the fiery red head stood half way up the street.

"Hello". Donna spoke when she saw Rose, sadness laced her voice.

"Hi". She almost whispered back, the wind whipped her hair around her face as she stared up at the other woman. Rose slowly turned around hoping Donna would follow because surely by now she would want a explanation as to what's happening.

As she walked Rose found herself looking around which only made her sad. This world had really been affected by The Doctor not being there to stop all these disasters happening. She came to a stop at the gates of a park and walked inside taking a seat on a wooden bench. Donna who had been trailing behind also took a seat beside her.

"It's the ATMOS devices. We're lucky; it's not so bad here. Britain hasn't got that much petrol. But all over Europe, China, South Africa, they're getting choked by gas". Rose said while staring up at the sky absentmindedly.

"Can't anyone stop it? Donna stared at the blonde slightly confused.

"Yeah, they're trying right now, this little band of fighters, on board the Sontaran ship. Any second now". Rose looked up at the sky where a sudden surge of fire spread across the dark sky. The other woman gasped in shocked at what she had just seen.

"And that was? Donna managed to say keeping her eyes on the sky.

"That was the Torchwood team. Gwen Cooper, Ianto Jones, they gave their lives. And Captain Jack Harkness has transported to the Sontaran home world. There's no one left". She spoke with sadness in her voice, another old friend was gone, and she'll never see Jack again or meet his mysterious team.

"You're always wearing the same clothes. Why won't you tell me your name? A bit taken back by Donna's chance of subject she looked towards the red head.

"None of this was meant to happen. There was a man. This wonderful man, and he stopped it. The Titanic, the Adipose, the ATMOS, he stopped them all from happening". She tried her hardest not to break down and let the tears fall. This was one of the hardest thing she had to do.

At first she had found it hard to keep her emotions in check finding it hard to keep a straight face when someone mentioned his name. But now Rose had learnt to bottle it up until later.

"That Doctor? With a smile she continued.

"You knew him". Once again shock came over Donna's face.

"Did i? when? The red head still didn't look convinced but that didn't stop her curiosity getting the better of her.

"I think you dream about him sometimes. It's a man in a suit. Tall, thin man. Great hair. Some really great hair". Rose found herself smiling at the memory of her best friend.

"Who are you? She knew Donna was slowly losing her patience with her once again.

"I was like you. I used to be you. You've travelled with him, Donna. You've travelled with the Doctor in a different world". She rolled her eyes sick of telling this blonde she had never met him.

"I never met him, and he's dead". Rose tried not to let her words get to her she had to push on.

"He died underneath the Thames on Christmas Eve, but you were meant to be there. He needed someone to stop him, and that was you. You made him leave. You saved his life". She watched as Donna stared off into the distance as if she was remembering what happened.

"Stop it I don't know what you're talking about, leave me alone! She jumped up from the bench and started to walk away, Rose quickly followed.

"Something's coming Donna, something worse". Donna turned around feeling angry and confused about this whole situation.

"The whole world is stinking. How can anything be worse than this? She threw her hands out in front of her in frustration.

"Trust me. We need the Doctor more than ever. I've, I've been pulled across from a different universe because every single universe is in danger. It's coming, Donna. It's coming from across the stars and nothing can stop it". Rose stepped forward trying to get her point across to the other woman.

"What is it? Donna felt angry tears form in her eyes, all this emotions was rushing to the surface threatening to over spill.

"The darkness". By this time the other woman had had quite enough so that's when everything come pouring out.

"Well, what do you keep telling me for? What am I supposed to do? I'm nothing special. I mean, I'm, I'm not. I'm nothing special. I'm a temp. I'm not even that. I'm nothing". Donna felt herself becoming frustrated she just couldn't seem to get through to her.

"Donna Noble, you're the most important woman in the whole of creation". Rose smiled shaking her head but still managing saddest in her voice.

"Oh, don't. Just don't. I'm tired. I'm so tired". But the fierce red head was having none of it.

"I need you to come with me". She blurted out just as Donna was turning around to leave.

"Yeah. Well, blonde hair might work on the men, but you ain't shifting me, lady". Appalled by this she turned back to face Rose stating.

"That's more like it". She had read into a lot about this woman and how fiery she was at times, not taking stick from anyone.

"I've got plenty more". Donna nodded quickly moving a strand of hair from her eyes.

"Then you'll come with me, only when you want to". Rose said confidently as finally the red head turned around and walked away.

"You'll have a long wait then". She tried her best not to smile as she answered back.

"Not really. Just three weeks. Tell me, does your grandfather still own that telescope? This caught Donna's attention she quickly looked back around.

"He never let's go of it". She stared at the blonde confused at how she knows so much about everything strange going on.

"Three weeks' time. But you've got to be certain. Because when you come with me, Donna, sorry, so sorry, but you're going to die". Donna speechless from this news stared at Rose about to question this but it was too late, the blonde had already disappeared.


End file.
